


Tonight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi's not sleeping alone. Ambiguous pairing. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Late at night at the height of Gamma shift, when he can't sleep, he goes to her room. He enters the override code and just stands there for a while, watching her sleep quietly. It somehow makes everything all right.

But not tonight. Tonight is different.

Tonight she's not in her pajamas, bundled under a blanket.

Tonight she's naked, sheets tangled around her legs.

Tonight he doesn't see of the slope of her cheek, her hair curling over it.

Tonight he sees the slope of a breast; a masculine arm curled around her waist.

Tonight he sees she isn't alone.


End file.
